The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub
The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub is A Daniel Pineda Productions's Last Movie redub of all time, it's the funniest and most comedy of the year and is made by Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Richard * Nicole * Tobias * Banan Joe * Penny * Molly * Tina * Principal Brown * Rocky * Miss Simain * Mr. Robinson * Mrs. Robinson * Hector * Mr. Small * Sal Left Thumb * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Bowser * Godzilla Major Characters Gumball Like the TV series, Gumball is the main protagonist in the movie. Throughtout the film he's in a crazy adventure and doing some stuff which Rocky is Gumball's babysitter, and wanted to date which his girlfriend Penny but turns out things going stupid, later Godzilla comes ashore and chases Gumball and his friends. Darwin Darwin is Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. In the movie he love playing stupid stuff and going crazy on adventure, Darwin must careful, he's a fish and he wouldn't be eaten by sharks and especially Godzilla. Anais Anais is Gumball's little sister. She likes to learn and read books and wants to make Friends with Molly the sauropod, she wanted to join the girls club and having adventure stuff. Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's 3rd friend. Gumball used to be his rival and now he wants to befriends with them and he has his friend name Banana Joe. Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana who loves to make jokes. he's Tobias's Best friend and also Gumball and Darwin's he loves to make joke to them to make them laugh and doing some jackasses stuff Penny Penny is Gumball's Girlfriend. she loves him so much ever since the day they have met in the park and they play together Gumball likes Penny as a friend later on he confess that he loves her, and Penny kisses Gumball in the end. Molly Molly is a large, strong and wide sauropod. She's one of the cheerleading girls in school, she's Anais best friend and she teaches anais how to cheerleading on school. Tina Tina is the biggest strongest tyrannosaurus rex. She's a bully in school and plays tough on Gumball and Darwin, but later she is now Gumball's friend and never bothered him again. Later she was kiddnap by Godzilla and make her for his dinner. Rocky Rocky is Gumball's babysitter and loves to take care of the house and loves to go on adventure with Gumball and Friends and have some fun with them. Sal Left Thumb Sal Left Thumb is a fingerprint guy who robs the money and tries to get the bank to get some money he chases Gumball and Darwin in a crazy chase, until Tina smashes him and some of the Policeman (7 Dwarfs) arrested him. Hector Hector is a big friendly giant who loves to play with other friends. Hector sometimes gets boring and not doing anything, until later he rescues Tina from Godzilla and battles him and defeated him to the sea and never return. New Characters Ed Ed is a tall yellow guy who loves monsters so much. Ed is very dumb and stupid guy who likes to play around with Gumball and Friends. Edd Edd is a genius and a science teacher of the school. Edd like to travel with them on a crazy adventure and get some good student. Eddy Eddy is their leader and a rich guy who loves money. Eddy decided to show Gumball and his friends around the world and loves to eat jawbreakers. Bowser Bowser is a giant turtle monster who captures Princess Peach and Penny, In the movie he is the secondary antagonist and Mario and Luigi team up with Gumball and Darwin to save their girlfriends. Godzilla Godzilla is a big, strong, giant, scary creature and in the movie he is the main antagonist of the movie. as Gumball and friends along with Ed, Edd, n Eddy arrived at the beach they were ambush by Godzilla and attempt to eat and kill them they lead them to the city of elmore and destroy everything, later on Hector comes and battles him and Godzilla was defeated later on and he was never seen again. Minor Characters Nicole Nicole is Gumball and sibling's mother she does everything in the house and the rainbow factory. Nicole and his husband are on vacation and leaving Rocky as a babysitter. Richard Richard is a large strong bunny rabbit. He is Nicole's Husband and he always being lazy in the house leaving him watching T.V., However he and his wife are on vacation and leaving Rocky as a babysitter. Miss Simian Miss Simian is an old teacher who teaches the class how to work on the class. During school Miss Simian and Principal Brown are on a date. Principal Brown Principal Brown is the head of the school. He loves Miss Simian very much later their on a date Mr. Small Mr. Small is a very wise old man. he sometimes take on meditating and doing some other stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Mr. and Mrs. Robinson are Rocky's Parents. Mr. Robinson is a grounchy man and he loves peace and quiet and not being bothered by Gumball and Darwin. Mrs. Robinson is Mr. Robinson's wife who loves to make a house clean and not being dirty Cameos * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald & Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Diesel, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, and Toad from Thomas & Friends. * Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, OJ, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zip, and Zug from TUGS. * Theodore, Hank, George, Emily, and Foduck from Theodore Tugboat. * Rayman and Globox from Rayman. * Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter from Horrid Henry. * Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Casey Jr., and the Crows from Dumbo. * Tillie and Chip from The Little Engine That Could (1991). * Garfield and Odie from Garfield. * Kong from Kong: The Animated Series. * Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike from The Land Before Time. * Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot. * Spyro and Sparx from Spyro the Dragon. * Bambi, Thumper, Flower, The Great Prince, and Faline from Bambi. * Snow White, The 7 Dwarfs, The Evil Queen (appearing as the witch) and the Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Panther Cap, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Earth Star, and Mistle Toad from Toad Patrol. * Kimba from Kimba the White Lion. * Various Smurfs Characters from The Smurfs. * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi from Super Mario Bros.. * Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, and Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog. * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Pete * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Clara Cluck * Peter Pig Cast * Daniel Pineda as Gumball/Darwin/Tobias/Banana Joe * Jorge Escobar as Richard/Rocky/Principal Brown/Mr. Robinson/Tina/Ed/Edd/Eddy * Guadalupe Pineda as Penny/Anais/Molly/Nicole * Vincent Pineda as Godzilla/Bowser/Sal Left Thumb Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda